User talk:Rukia359
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Attention! You're articles are seriously lacking. Please read the Talk pages that is located the top of your articles. If you do not stop what you're doing now, I'll make sure to notify the appropiate authorities of this Site. Thank you, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Warning I've been looking at your pages and activities, and I have to say. With all due respect: You're not doing a very good job. Firstly: Quincy's do NOT become accepted into the Gotei 13 as they aren't Soul Reapers Secondly: A Quincy CANNOT shoot a Cero. Period Thirdly: Just because you type in a canon character's name on the search bar and instantly click the first one that comes up, DOES NOT mean that you are free to edit. (We have rules, in case you didn't look). Thank you Blankslate 01:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Administrative Comments Hello, and welcome to the Wiki. I couldn't help but notice the string of articles that you have conjured up within your short time here. I can guess you're enthusiastic, but the quality and style of these articles is quite abysmal. Please update and fix your articles as needed. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps I came off a bit too harsh. Don't go as far as to outright delete them, just simply work on them in the manner that administrators advise you to, and read the talk pages of your character incase someone has something for you that you may need to know. Blankslate 02:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Very good! I apologize for my harsh words earlier, as well as any other negative comments that you have recieved while on the site. I'm sure you'll make a good name for yourself here in the future ;) Blankslate 13:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, again. Yes. Your Shinobu article, as well as your other articles, still have grammar issues that need to be resolved. If you wish for an example, please feel free to check out the likes of my own personal character articles. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 21:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Imperative Query Now I know I seemed harsh when I came across, but rest assured I act the way I do to keep potentially harmful elements from hurting or disrupting this fine community. Now, I can't help but notice that your Articles are still out of the Manual Style and there is a plethora of misspellings and improper grammatical errors. Q #1: Is English your first language? If not, I can help correct these grammatical errors if you promise to put more effort into the articles themselves. Q #2: Do you not know what the Manual Style is? Q #3: How old are you? If you're below the age of 13, or are 13, then I'm afraid you shouldn't be on this site. If you are and you have some sort've disability that disables you from writing properly, please let me know. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC)